


sweet kisses I've got to spare

by mercutionotromeo



Series: i'll cover you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Subspace, There's a bit of:, Top Louis, also:, and harry is afraid of thunderstorms and louis comforts him, but really really gentle ones, in the way that harry has a nightmare and louis comforts him, it's quick though blink and you'll miss it, poor harry he gets wrecked in everything i write, the smut does not contain age play, the word 'princess' is used a few times and I think 'girl' is used like twice, though it does contain:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: “Shh. Daddy’s here, baby.”It comes out without Louis even thinking about it, and his cheeks go red as soon as he realizes he’s said it. He waits for Harry to crack a grin or laugh, but all he does is sniff and nod into Louis’ shoulder.Okay. So Louis might be on the right track.or: sweet age play, mixed in with some face-fucking and gentle hand jobs.





	sweet kisses I've got to spare

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome back! I wrote some more gentle, sweet age play fluff, because it's one of of my favorite things to write. There's also kink discovery, because I love writing that, too! If anyone's interested, I can expand this into a series of one-shots. I have a few different places I could take it, so leave me a comment below if you'd want to read more of this kind of stuff. Enjoy!! :-)
> 
> title: I'll Cover You from the most iconic musical of all time, Rent

Louis wakes with a jolt, panting and breathing hard as the remnants of thunder shake the walls. He’s practically still dreaming, but his hands move on autopilot, tugging Harry down onto his chest and snuggling him closer. Harry makes a scared, desperate sound.

"Baby," Louis murmurs, and his voice is thick with sleep. "You're alright. 'M not gonna let anything hurt you."

He rubs slow circles on Harry's back, soothing him as he starts to cry a little. "Shh, shh. You're safe, baby. I've got you," He whispers softly. "It's okay, you're okay."

Harry just sniffs and presses himself closer. A particularly loud clap of thunder rattles the windowpanes, lighting up the sky with purple lightning.

" _Daddy_ ," Harry whines, turning his face into Louis' neck. And, okay - that’s sort of new. “Daddy” doesn't usually hang around after sex, but Louis isn't about to question him when he's this scared. He’s never liked thunderstorms because the loud noises hurt his ears - but it’s rare for him to get so worked up and needy.

Another bolt of lightning touches down again, fairly close by this time. It filters neon light through the curtains and casts eerie shadows across their furniture. Harry huffs out a breath and cuddles up closer.

“Don’t like it, Daddy,” He pouts, sniffling a little. Louis pets his curls, making a soothing sound. It’s not like this dynamic is brand new - Harry’s always liked being babied; Louis is used to taking care of him. It’s just never been, like… a non-sexual thing.

Louis wants to test the waters a little - to take it further - but he’s worried about crossing the line before they've talked through it, so he tries to get back into familiar territory. Harry’s cock is pressed up against his thigh, and it twitches when Louis ghosts a finger-light touch down the length of it.

"You want me to distract you a little, sweetheart? Yeah?" He murmurs. Harry makes a pitiful sound and nods.

With that, Louis pulls Harry closer against his chest, wrapping him in his arms and helping him nestle his head in the crook of his neck. Thunder claps again outside, and Harry whines softly and turns his face into Louis’ neck.

“Shh, Daddy’s here, baby.” It comes out without Louis even thinking about it, and his cheeks go red as soon as he realizes he’s said it. He waits for Harry to crack a grin or laugh, but all he does is sniff and nod into Louis’ shoulder. Okay. So Louis might be on the right track.

He keeps one arm wrapped around Harry, hand still rubbing his upper back, and drops the other hand to his hip. His love handles are beautiful, honestly - they’re all soft and lovely.

He must’ve kicked the blanket off in his sleep, though, because his skin is cold to the touch and dotted with goosebumps. Louis tuts his tongue and kneads a little at Harry’s hip to warm him up; Harry’s breathing stutters in his ear.  

"Daddy," He breathes as Louis runs his knuckle gently over the head of his cock. 

"How d'you want it, love?" Louis murmurs and holds him closer.

Harry just sniffs and turns his face into his neck again, the way he does when he's too far gone to beg. Louis doesn't push him, just presses a kiss to his temple.

It'd be nice to finger Harry open, long and slow, but the lube's all the way in the nightstand, and the bed is so  _warm_ and lovely that he doesn't want to get up. So Louis settles for the next best thing. 

He starts to drag two fingers up and down the length of Harry's cock, brushing over it with feather-light pressure. Harry's breath hitches in his throat over and over again, the quiet gasps reverberating around the room as lightning bleeds through the blinds again.

Harry's cock twitches under his fingertips, fattening up obediently. Louis' touch is light - it'd almost be teasing, but he doesn't stop or pause, he lets Harry have the constant stimulation. Louis himself doesn't have the patience to be on the receiving end of this kind of touching, but Harry loves it. He loves the desperation, and the _almost_ -ness of it. 

"Daddy," Harry sighs again, hips twitching like he's trying to stop himself from rocking up against Louis' hand. Probably is, knowing him.

Louis just keeps dragging his fingers over him, playing with him as gently and softly as possible. It's lazy and sweet like this, and Harry doesn't even flinch when a clap of thunder shakes the roof.

He loses track of how long they play, lost in the soft sounds Harry's making into the crook of his neck. This kind of release is slow and easy, building into a wave that doesn't  _crash,_ but ebbs and melts instead.

Harry doesn't even give Louis any warning when he comes - there's no built-up fire, no aching heat. He just makes a quiet noise against his shoulder and spills shyly onto Louis' tummy. He "mm-mm-mm's" his way through it, hips trembling a little until he drops his head to Louis' chest. By the time he comes down, sweaty and panting, the storm outside has quieted into a peaceful rain. 

They lie together under the sheets, listening to the gentle pitter-patter. After a while, Harry stirs in Louis' arms and presses a sleepy kiss onto his collarbone.

"Lou," He mumbles contently, snuggling further under the duvet.

"Feeling better, honey?" Louis asks him quietly, and Harry yawns and nods.

"Yeah. Thanks. For earlier," He says with a dimpled grin.

"Sorry if it wasn't what you want - I know I'm usually, like... meaner when I'm Daddy. I'll be better next time." Louis is glad it's too dark for Harry to see his blushing cheeks.

"No, no," Harry insists, twining their hands together under the sheets. "It was perfect. You were perfect."

"Not too gentle?" The rain ceases completely then, leaving the room to fill with the soft sounds of breathing.

"No," Harry whispers again, nuzzling against Louis' chest. "Gentle was perfect." 

* * *

It happens again the next week - Harry waking up in the middle of the night and needing comfort. Only this time, it’s not because it’s storming outside.

Harry had gone to bed around 11, at his usual time, while Louis stayed up on the couch eating cold takeaway pizza and watching shit TV until his eyes started to droop.

He’s just climbing into bed at half-past 2, about to fit his body against Harry’s warmth, when Harry wakes with a start. He jolts to a seated position, panting and mumbling - he looks terrified, he’s probably just had a nightmare. Louis immediately cradles him in his arms and cuddles him close.

"Just a dream, baby," He whispers, rubbing his back.

It’s takes a while for Harry to calm down - he can’t even talk about it for a while, just whimpers and shivers. All Louis can do is hold him.

Eventually, Harry stutters out that there was some kind of monster chasing him, and he just kept running and running but couldn’t escape - and Louis knows this story, it’s the monster that Harry used to have nightmares about when he was a kid. It must really affect Harry for him to still be so shaken by this when he’s so far from childhood.

Louis just whispers quietly to him, petting any part of him he can reach. It seems to calm Harry down, because his tears finally stop and melt away into tiredness. His eyelids go heavy as he sniffles, head dropping to Louis’ shoulder.

“There we are, love,” Louis purrs. “Nice dreams now, yeah?”

"Dada," Harry mumbles sleepily as he curls into Louis' side. Louis freezes, trying to decide if he'd heard right.

"Mm. Dada," Harry murmurs again, voice all soft and innocent and lovely.

Sure enough.

Back when he was younger, Louis used to be so scared of not taking care of Harry the right way - of saying or doing the wrong thing - but it’s been years since he’s felt that way. Now, though, he’s not entirely sure how to react. Because, the thing is, "Dada" is new. "Dada" isn't for sex, really - at least, Louis doesn't think it is. It's… something else altogether.

"Right here, baby," Louis just whispers, holding Harry closer.

"Dada,” Harry sighs dreamily, like he’s melting away in Louis’ arms.

A second later and he’s fast asleep, leaving Louis to stare up at the ceiling and wonder what this means.

* * *

So it starts with "Daddy" and devolves into "Dada" when Harry's scared, or anxious, or in subspace, or just wants to be taken care of. Louis tries to bring it up in conversation, but Harry's always uncharacteristically cagey when he asks about it, swerving the question and switching topics. Louis figures he needs space to figure this out, too, and he can't blame him. Harry probably doesn't know how to ask for more than cuddles and forehead kisses - if he even _wants_ more, that is. So Louis gives him more time.

In the tour bus the next week, they're on the way to the next gig when Louis decides to ask again - probing, but not pushing him to talk if he isn't ready. They’re squashed into the same bunk, overheated and high on adrenaline, but happy nonetheless. They’ve both got their phones out, scrolling through Twitter and Tumblr and laughing at the fan reactions from RBB’s most recent tableau.

“Can’t believe they haven’t figured out Nut Tree yet,” Louis grumbles, pressing closer to Harry.

“I’m sure they’ll get it soon enough,” Harry responds cheerily, liking a tweet about his skills with rainbow flag-waving. 

"Some time before the next _century_ , please," Louis groans. He feels Harry's feet tangling with his.

"Cuddle?" Harry asks, jutting his bottom lip out and curling up against Louis.

Louis wrinkles his nose teasingly. "After you take a shower, maybe."

Harry swats lightly at his arm. "Heeeey. You're the one that's covered in Gatorade."

Louis rolls his eyes but pulls him closer anyway. Harry goes to log off of Twitter, so he can lock his phone and properly settle into Louis' embrace. When he closes the webpage, his phone automatically brings up the next Safari tab. It’s a shopping cart on a toy site, full of plush animals. Like… ones for babies.

There’s a moment where neither of them speaks, then Harry squeaks and buries his face in Louis’ neck. Louis can feel the blush against his skin.

“Love, s’okay - come here, angel,” Louis soothes, extricating Harry from the crook of his neck.

“I - um, I didn’t mean to - I’m sorry, I know it’s so weird, we don’t have to talk about it -” Harry babbles nervously, cheeks all flushed and hot.

“Shh, no, no - we can talk about it. I want to talk about.”

Harry still looks unsure.

“You don’t have to hide things from me, baby. Let me help you, yeah?”

Harry sniffs and nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

“So,” Louis starts, pressing gently. “So the… the thing. The thing that we keep not talking about.”

“...The, um... the 'Dada' thing,” Harry confirms, swallowing thickly.

“Yeah.” Harry sighs and stares down at his hands, like he’s collecting his thoughts. “I… I mean, it’s not just… it isn’t for sex, like how Daddy is… It goes further, I guess.”

“How far?”

Harry’s cheeks redden and he stares down at his pigeon-toed feet. “Like… Like other stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Harry shrugs and drops his head even lower, sniffling a little. “Like. Like… weird stuff. Dunno.”

Louis considers taking care of Harry like he does when he’s Daddy - no, like he does when he’s Dada. “That’s okay,” He says after awhile, voice as gentle as possible. “All of it. It’s okay.”

Harry breaks into a sad smile, and Louis can see that his eyes are wet. “Don’t say that. You don’t even know everything.”

“Then tell me,” Louis presses, as gently as he can. He knows it can be like pushing on a bruise when Harry’s embarrassed - the pain can run deep if he pokes too hard. So he just takes Harry’s hand in his and lifts his chin up so he can see his eyes.

“Tell me, “ He says again, in a whisper this time.

Harry keeps a stony expression for a few seconds but then sighs, giving in.

“Okay.” Still, he keeps his eyes trained down toward his feet as he speaks, voice barely audible.

“Bottles. Soothers. Toys. Stories. Bathtime, playtime. Um. Sucking my thumb.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, and his cheeks go red as he starts to say the last one. “And, um…” He trails off, and Louis pats his knee to let him know it’s okay to keep going. Harry covers his face with his hands and whispers out, “Maybe, like… wetting the bed, too. Dunno.”

Louis...doesn’t really know how he feels, if he’s honest. He doesn’t feel _bad_ , or awkward - or weird, like Harry seemed to think he would. It’s more like sadness that Harry felt like he had to keep this thing from him for so long. He pulls Harry into a tight hug and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“Thank you for telling me, love. I mean it.”

When they break apart, Harry still looks embarrassed. “Sorry. I know it’s all, like… the weirdest shit you’ve ever heard.”

Louis shakes his head, and his face is serious. “It’s not, love. Not even a little bit.”

“I just - I feel safe with you. Y'know, cos... You're my Daddy,” Harry breathes, with a tentative smile. 

Louis nods. “I understand, love. I wanna do this for you, yeah?”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, and his eyes are hopeful.

“Of course,” Louis says back with a warm smile. "You're my baby, aren't you? Always gonna take care of my baby." 

* * *

They’re finally given a few days off from tour between the first and second legs. Louis can tell Harry’s on-edge and jittery, the way he gets when he wants to be touched.

That’s fair enough, really; they haven’t gotten to share a hotel room in nearly two weeks’ time, and sexting is nowhere near as good as the real thing. Harry teases him onstage for days - wearing the tightest jeans, flicking his tongue over his mic so only Louis can see, flirting with men in the audience. 

To make matters worse, they can't even be together once the break starts - they have to take separate cars on the three-hour journey all the way back to their London house. They talk on the phone for a few minutes, and Harry seems...distressed, to put it lightly.

"Hi, love," Louis says into his iPhone, tapping ashes off his cigarette out the window.

" _Ungh_ ," Harry moans brokenly on the other line.

"Mm," Louis murmurs happily. "You seem tense, baby."

"Want you," Harry pants. "Want you in me."

"Relax, you," Louis scolds. "Gonna piss off your driver."

Harry just whines, frustrated. "Don't care. Just wanna -  _fuck_ \- just wanna get off."

Louis smirks a little. "See you in a bit, then."

"Wait, wait --" Harry pouts. "Talk me off a little? Please?"

Louis just laughs mischievously before he hangs up. "Bye, love."

Harry's always desperate when they've been apart for awhile, but there’s something needier to it tonight, like he doesn’t just want Louis to take care of him - he wants Louis to _take care_ of him.

The second Louis gets through the door of their house, Harry pushes him up against the wall, running his hands up under his shirt. 

“Jesus --” He gets out as Harry bites at his neck. “How long have you been here?”

Harry groans and grinds their cocks together. “Twenty minutes. Already came once.”

Louis tugs lightly at his curls, and Harry drops his head back and whines. “Christ, I can smell it on you. Couldn’t wait, could you?”

" _Daddy_ ," Harry pouts, gripping Louis' hips through his jeans. He's got no shirt on - it's in a heap in the corner, streaked with what looks like traces of dried come.

Louis grabs his wrists and whirls him around so that he's pressing Harry to the wall, tummy-first. Harry grumbles a little, but falls silent as Louis nips at his shoulder.

“You gonna be a good boy? Get on your knees for Daddy?”

 Harry starts to protest, but Louis' reaches around and slips his hand down his jeans. "Aw," He coos. "Look at that. Already hard for me, aren't you?" 

Harry sighs, turning to press his cheek to the wall. "C'mon. Don't make me wait."  

Louis arches an eyebrow at him. "What do we say?"

"Please," Harry mumbles in a small voice.

"Hm?" Louis asks teasingly, pretending he didn't hear him.

" _Please_ ," Harry says a little louder, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Still didn't catch that, love," Louis tells him sweetly, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Harry moans softly. "Please let me get on my knees, Daddy."

Louis smirks. "Well. When you ask so nicely, how can I say no?"

He lets Harry's wrists go, and Harry immediately drops to the floor, scrambling to unzip Louis' jeans with eager fingers. Louis sighs happily and leans back against the wall, hand tangling in Harry's curls. He watches as Harry tugs his jeans down to his knees, along with his briefs. It must hurt for Harry to still have those _tighttighttight_ jeans on, but he hasn't asked to take them off yet.

Harry licks his lips as Louis' cock bobs up to his tummy, pink and dripping at the tip. "Daddy," He breathes. "Can I?"

Louis thumbs over his scalp, and Harry nuzzles into his touch. "Gonna ask nicely again? You know Daddy likes it when you beg for him, hm?"

Harry doesn't even bother with the grumble-y pretense this time; he just grabs onto Louis' thighs and looks up at him with desperate eyes. "Please, Daddy? Please can I have it? Please, please, please?"

Louis tugs lightly at his curls, and Harry whines pitifully. "Yeah, baby." 

With that, Harry surges forward to tongue messily over the head of Louis' cock. He's never very delicate when he's this desperate, but he makes up for it with blind enthusiasm. His mouth is everywhere - licking at his slit, tonguing over the underside, pressing kisses to the head. Louis honestly doesn't know how he keeps it together some days - any rational person would fall to pieces under Harry's tongue in seconds.

"That's it, princess," He tells him, tightening his grip on his hair. "Keep going, feels so good. Just like that, baby." 

Harry takes his cock in his mouth, bobbing with the familiar weight against his tongue. He squeezes at Louis' thighs as he takes him deeper, swallowing him down until his eyes are glistening. 

"That's it," Louis breathes. "That's my princess." 

Harry makes a soft sound around his cock as he sucks, and Louis has to grit his teeth as the head of his cock bumps against the back of Harry's throat. Harry starts to drool a little, dribbling down onto his chest. He glances up at Louis from under his eyelashes, his throat working in the prettiest possible way. 

"You like that?" Louis sighs. "You like having your mouth all full like this? Jesus - you're just gagging for it, aren't you?" 

In response, Harry squeezes at his thighs again. 

"I know you do." He grips Harry's curls and pushes the back of his head down, forcing him to take him deeper. Harry's throat relaxes and he swallows Louis down into the slick heat. 

"That's it, that's my baby girl," Louis murmurs. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." 

He tugs Harry back, letting him get some air, but Harry refuses to pull all the way off - he just breathes through his nose, still sucking at the head of Louis' cock like he's waiting for Louis to force his head back down. So Louis does. 

It's _so_ hard to hang on when Harry's like this - when he's begging to choke on Louis' cock - and the years of practice still don't prepare Louis for the sight of a fucked-out Harry, lips wrapped pink and puffy around his cock. His nose rubs against Louis' stomach, brushing against the downy hair there, and Louis has to force his hips to stay still.

"Sweet girl. Taking Daddy's cock so well, just like always." 

Harry blushes under the praise, and Louis can't hold off any longer; he starts to shallowly thrust into his mouth, luxuriating in the tight heat around him. He pulls at Harry's curls, and Harry whines more loudly, though the sound is choked off with his mouth all full. 

He works into a rhythm, fucking into Harry's mouth with quick, shallow thrusts. It won't last long - not when Harry's dark curls make his pink cheeks and lips look even redder and more obscene. Still, he holds on as long as possible, right up until Harry makes eye contact with him. His eyes are streaming, gagging on his cock, and his lips are all puffy - like, fucking sinful. 

Louis' only human, so naturally, he loses it. He tugs at Harry's curls again as he falls apart, coming down Harry's throat. Harry's eyelashes flutter as he struggles to suck Louis through his orgasm. Louis just keeps pumping his hips into the feeling, chasing every messy, jagged piece of the desperation.

Finally, he pulls Harry off - he actually has to force him to let go of his cock and stop sucking because it's getting oversensitive. Harry stays on his knees for a minute, breathing hard and struggling to swallow. There's come all down his chin, and his eyes are more than a little teary, but he looks absolutely gorgeous. Louis tucks himself back into his jeans and squats down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Did so well, baby. Made Daddy feel so good - you always do."

Harry sniffs and melts into his touch. He's probably dropped into subspace by now, like he always does when he gets his face fucked. Louis helps him stand and half-carries him down the hall to their bedroom, laying him gently out on their silk sheets. Harry makes a soft sound as Louis sticks two fingers down his jeans, and sure enough - Harry came in his pants, another staple of his typical face-fucking experience. 

Louis runs his hands up Harry's ribcage, ghosting soft touches over his flushed tummy and chest to let him know he's here. 

“Dada,” Harry sighs dazedly. His pupils are totally blown-out, cheeks all blushed and red. His eyelashes are fluttering in the prettiest way, and he looks so lovely - so sweet. 

"My baby," Louis murmurs. "Dada's right here, love. Not going anywhere." 

"Cuddle," Harry pouts a little, brow furrowing like he's trying to figure out why Louis is still standing over him instead of cuddled up behind him. Louis gently squeezes his hip, then reaches behind him onto Harry's side of the bed.

There's a stuffed pink dog nestled against the pillows, one with little hearts sewn on the pads of her paws, and she's made out of the softest, fluffiest fabric. Louis had bought her ages ago, recognizing her as one of the toys Harry had wanted that night on the tour bus, and he's been waiting to surprise Harry.

He holds it up to him, stroking his cheek with the soft fabric. Harry coos and giggles a little, dimple popping in his cheek. "Soft," He breathes.

"That's right, love." Louis murmurs; he crawls up on the bed behind him, fitting his body against his warmth. "And she's all yours - special, just for you," 

He helps Harry wrap his hands around the stuffed puppy. "See how fluffy she is?"

Harry looks like he's in awe, squeezing her little paw gently and lifting her floppy ears this way and that.

"I knew you'd like her, angel." Louis presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"Pup," Harry whispers, transfixed as he traces patterns onto the puppy's tummy. "Pup," He repeats quietly.

"Yeah?" Louis says encouragingly, squeezing his hip gently. "Is that her name, love? 'Pup'?"

Harry nods resolutely, then snuggles her against his cheek. " _My_ Pup." 

"Yours. Just for my baby." Louis grins and pulls him closer.

"Cuddle," Harry sighs happily, like he's reminding Louis that he doesn't want this to end any time soon.

"Gonna hold you as long as you want, love. 'M right here. Not going anywhere."

"Dada," Harry yawns, biting at his bottom lip a little. Louis remembers what he said - about the thumb-sucking - so he gently tugs his lip out from between his teeth.

"No biting, love. That hurts, remember? Here, baby." He helps him lift his thumb to his mouth, sliding it between his lips. 

Harry makes a confused sound at first, then sucks happily around it, melting back into Louis' embrace. 

"There we are," Louis says softly. "That's my baby." 

"Mm. Dada," Harry mumbles sleepily around his thumb. Louis doesn't have to look to know that his eyes are drooping, the grip on his puppy loosening. He pulls the blankets more snugly around them and presses another kiss to Harry's temple. 

"Sweet dreams, baby. Dada loves you so, so much."

He falls asleep happy and warm with his baby in his arms, cuddled close to his heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this far! hope you enjoyed! I publish new work often and take requests, so if you'd like me to write any specific kink or prompt, just leave me a comment below! I'm signed up for a few more fic fests in the near future, so you'll see those revealed on my account at some point. Next up is probably a canon-compliant PWP involving a mic stand and somebody accidentally grinding themselves hard onstage, so keep an eye on my account if that sounds interesting. :-) thanks for reading! be nice, be good :-)


End file.
